The Archer and The Bird: Book Two
by attrativechaff
Summary: The sequel to the first. Artemis and Dick have started a family, they've stopped the vigalnte life but a tragedy has drawn them back.
1. We're Back

Two Years After Bird and Archer – Canada

Snow carried James into the living room of their cabin, Dick smiled "Thanks Snow" he said as he took a sleeping James from her arms, "No prob Daddy" she joked as she sat on a couch, Artemis walked in the room with Alice in her arms. "Finally" he said looking at the small two year old…well, almost two.

Artemis smiled brightly at the family, Snow was now sixteen years old, James was the oldest twin by a few seconds, he had blonde hair like Artemis and although he was only a year and a half old he was already a mama's there was Alice, she doesn't know many words but her first were "Daddy", Alice unlike her brother was a Daddy's girl, she always had the biggest smile when Dick was around.

Snow pulled out her homework, she looked hopefully at her dad, he rolled his eyes "Fine" he grabbed the finished paper from her hands, he glanced at the paper for a few seconds "88, 42, 26, 109, and… 36" he answered all the problems in a few seconds, Snow's eyes lit up "How do you do that?!" She asked in astonishment, Dick shrugged "It helps when you're trained by the Batman"

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Dick stood and left his daughter to try and figure out how he did the math problems so quickly, Dick pulled open the door to reveal Jason Todd, Jason was the only member of the Bat-Family that Dick told where they were going.

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this" he stated, Dick tilted his head, "Dick, Bruce is dead"

Eight Hours Later – Gotham City

There were several flashes of cameras toward Dick, "Mr Grayson! Mr Grayson! Where have you been for the last two years?" One reporter shouted, "Okay, I will get to all you're questions eventually… I just need to say something first – After recent events of my fathers death… I will be returning to Gotham and taking over my fathers company… For good" he explained

Officially Bruce had died of a ski accident gone wrong, but Dick and the Bat-Family knew the truth. Bruce was killed by Darkside during a Justice league mission.

Dick walked in the Manor with Tim and Jason following close behind him. "So, Dami took over Nightwing?" Dick asked surprised, Tim nodded "He always seemed… Disappointed that you left" he explained, they walked in to see Artemis carrying James and Snow carrying Alice "Daddy!" she cried. Tim looked at Dick and smirked

"So, this my new niece" he said as he smiled brightly at the small girl, Snow gave Alice to Dick and hugged Tim "Hey Uncle T" she greeted, she turned to Jason and fist bumped him "Uncle Jay" she greeted, Jason grinned at her and turned to Tim "I'm the best uncle" he tried, Tim rolled his eyes "Please, I am obviously the best Uncle… You are a zombie" he explained

Dick chuckled, "Snow?" He asked, Snow shrugged "You're both pretty cool" she tried. Damian walked into the room "Bitches Please, I'm the best of all the Uncles" he joked as he pulled Dick into a hug, "How you holding up?" Dick asked concerned, Damian shrugged "I'm glad that you're here" he answered truthfully

* * *

All of the brothers scratched the back of their heads, Snow looked confused, Dick handed a sleeping Alice "Take her to your mom, we need to talk." He told her. Snow did as she was told, Damian was the first to speak "I would give you Nightwing back but… Are you going to take his place" he asked.

"Bruce told me something after Bane broke his back… 'Batman is more than a man, he is a myth, a legend. When I pass on, the legend of the Bat will live on forever, Bruce Wayne can die, he is but a man, but there must always be a Batman'," he explained to his brothers

He sighed "I thought I didn't want this, to be Batman but now… I know what has to be done"

A/N: Welcome to the sequel!


	2. I Can't Do This

Dick stood in the mirror. Alfred had to readjust the size of the Batsuit to fit him. He sighed and pulled his cowl over his head and turned to the Batmobile, Snow and Artemis both smiled brightly at him. Snow and Batman jumped into the Batmobile, Artemis took the Bat-bike.

Batman sped through the streets of Gotham, looking for something to do. The night was quiet, the roar of the engine and whistling of Snow, was the only sound. Batman sighed, when he was Robin he always hated the silence. "Snow, how's your first time in the Batmobile?" he asked, Snow's eyes lit up "It's awesome!" she exclaimed.

Batman smiled, an idea popped in his head, he pulled off the road. Snow raised her eyebrow "What are you doing?" she asked skeptically, Batman chuckled "You'll see" he stated simply. He pulled into an open field, he opened the top of the Batmobile, he smiled "Press that button" he ordered, she didn't really know what was going on.

She slowly pressed the button, a small cannon revealed and fired a shot that exploded the ground. Snow giggled "That was awesome!" she exclaimed, Batman nodded "I know, Bruce hated when I did this" he told her. They stayed there for a while longer until it was late and they decided to head back to the Manor.

* * *

The next morning Dick eyes fluttered open to see a sleeping Artemis wearing his hoodie. He smiled and got up, there was a rapid knocking at the door, Dick groaned and pulled the door open, it was Damian. He pulled out his phone and went to YouTube to show Dick a video, "Watch this" he ordered. The video was a twenty second clip of Batman and a girl with snow white hair, firing shots into the ground.

"Oh-no" is all Dick had to say after the video. The video caused unwanted attention towards the Bat-Family, the media was saying that they were messing around instead of protecting the city.

"Dick, what the hell?!" Artemis yelled at him as soon as she saw the video, Dick shrugged "I just wanted to show off the Batmobile" he defended, Artemis rolled her eyes "What if somebody had seen you… Bruce would neve-" she was cut off by a flare of anger in his eyes

"You know what… you're right, I'm not Bruce, I'm Batman, I'm not even Robin or Nightwing anymore…" Dick stormed off. Artemis tried to follow but he was gone.

* * *

"Hey Man" Dick greeted at Wally's house, Wally smiled brightly "What's up? I didn't know you were back" he said as he invited Dick inside, a small kid, maybe two years old ran up to Wally, "Daddy!" he called, Wally smiled and picked the boy up, "Dick, this is Peter" he introduced, Dick smiled at the kid, "Who's" he asked.

Zatanna walked into the room "Hey Dick" she greeted, Dick smiled at her "Nevermind" he told him. Wally cleared his throat "Not to be rude but… why are you here?" he asked, Dick sighed "I thought I could do this… I thought I was ready…" he trailed off

"I'm not"


	3. I Love Me Too

**A/N: Warning - Lots of feels**

After Dick left Wally and Zatanna's house he left and nobody has seen him since. Artemis has been nonstop worrying about him, he hasn't been seen in two days, and Snow just wants her dad back.

* * *

Snow walked in the door of a bar with Artemis following closely behind. Snow sighed, she saw her dad, passed out on a pool table, Artemis and Snow both carried him out and into his car. Dick awoke the next morning on the couch of the Manor, he sighed.

Snow was sitting on the couch next to him, "Dad…" she started, "Snow… I can't do this, I thought that I could be _the_ Batman but… I can't, I'm not good enough" he felt tears burning in his eyes. Snow knew he was hurting, he didn't think he was worthy enough to be Batman but, Snow knew, her dad was the best.

"Are you kidding me? You were the original Robin, Nightwing, the second Batman, and the leader of Young Justice! Plus you're the best person I've ever met… And it helps that you're my dad" she smiled at him, Dick gave a weak smile. Artemis walked into the room, Snow nodded and left the two to talk.

"Artemis… I'm sorry" he said unable to look her in the eye, Artemis smiled "Dick, It's fin-" she was cut off "Do you think we made a mistake?" he interrupted, Artemis swallowed a lump in her throat "W-what?" she stuttered, Dick shook his head

"Artemis I love you with every inch of my heart but… You're twenty-four and I'm only twenty-two. I love you and the kids but… did we rush things?" tears were now flowing down his face, "Dick… No, we didn't. I love you and I don't regret a single minute" she gave him a reassuring smile

"I love me too" he chuckled

* * *

 **Sorry It's so short, just wanted to clear up what happened last chapter... Reveiw!**


	4. He's Really Gone

Dick smiled at his wife, "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked cheerfully, Artemis rolled her eyes "Every five minutes" she joked, Dick shook his head "That's not good enough" he retorted back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her. Alfred cleared his throat, the two looked at him "Master Dick, the younglings have awoken" he explained, Dick grinned "Thank you, Alfred"

Dick picked up Alice and Artemis picked up James, Dick chuckled as he held a bottle out for Alice, Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What's funny?" She asked, Dick smiled again "We're almost normal" he joked, Artemis giggled.

But then she thought about it, they weren't. They tried living normal for a few years but, she'd admit to herself that she missed the lifestyle, she missed shooting the bad guys with bows and arrows. They wanted to be normal, but something in her was stoping them. They would never really be normal.

Artemis's mother was Huntress, a super villain that had retried two decades ago. Her father, was a current super villain that goes by the name of Sportsmaster, Sportsmaster has tried to kill Artemis and her sister on multiple occasions… and he did kill their mother.

Dick on the other hand, his parents were murdered by Tony Zucco, he mourns his parents. Bruce adopted him after their death, Bruce always had a place in his heart but he could never replace his real dad… Then it hit Dick 'Bruce had a place in his heart', Bruce Wayne is dead.

Dick has gotten used to death but, nothing like this…

* * *

Dick stared into the sky as he thought, a few minutes ago, he put Alice in her crib. Dick shook his head as it all came to him, "Bruce is gone. The Batman is gone." He muttered to himself again and again. Artemis came up behind him "Something wrong?" She asked concerned, Dick gave her a fake smiled, "I'm fine" he assured

Artemis frowned "Dick, stop lying to me and tell me what's going on" she tried, "Babe, I don't know if… I want to be Batman…" He finally managed to mutter out, she raised an eyebrow "Why?" She asked simply.

He sighed again, "We were almost normal" he stated "We had a real life, I-I don't want Alice and James to have the life that Me, You, and Snow had…" He continued "What if one of us died. What would the other do, I know for a fact I can't do this by myself…" He paused "What I'm saying is... Maybe, I should train another Batman and then… We could be normal…" He finished

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you" she reassured, Dick smiled "Thank you… I love you" he grinned, "I love me too" she joked

A/N: I'm sorry to fans of the story but… I'm drawing a blank. This story will be coming to an end, I just have no more ideas for the story, I'll make one last chapter but then that's it.


End file.
